My aim is to continue research in theoretical population genetics with particular emphasis on inductive procedures deriving from gene frequencies and patterns in natural populations. In my previous work I have in part considered tests of the neutral theory in population genetics. I now see this as part of the wider problem referred to above. The vast amount of molecular data which we can anticipate will soon arise from laboratory research will lead to the question "What was the nature of the evolution that led to these observations?" The neutral theory is one possible answer to this question. However a far wider area of inductive research is possible, embracing in particular the construction of phylogenetic trees and in drawing population genetic influences from the trees drawn. Further, questions of the assimilation of data (via computers) will be essential to these questions. Altogether I propose to consider the whole variety of theoretical evolutionary questions that will arrive soon from molecular data.